


In-n-Out

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [63]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Clit/Cocklet, Service Top Clark Kent, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ass to pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Of course, Clark obeys. For others, the omega serves the alpha. It’s quite different for them. It is Clark who serves Bruce; it is he who exists to satisfy his omega’s carnal pleasures.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/500257
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	In-n-Out

**Author's Note:**

> read the goddamn tags. if you don't like it close the fucking tab. im not taking shit. not beta'd.
> 
> thank you @indecisive for being an enabler and for the title 😂 ilu

“Cumming, I’m cumming!”

Bruce is still quite far from the edge, but he feels himself driving fast toward it as Clark’s thick girth spreading his asshole wide open, balls hitting his cunt just right, pulling out to the tip and slamming back in with no mercy.

It’s one of those days, where the omega in Bruce wants to be used to please its alpha.

Clark’s has a firm grip on his hips, hitting an ass cheek from time to time, enjoying the view of his Bruce’s stretched hole, the way he tightens up around him as it stings, and how Bruce’s skin reddens up from the strike.

The omega adjusts himself on the leather sofa, shifting his knees on the cushion to redistribute his weight, laying his head on the edge of backrest, peeking over his shoulder to look at the alpha determined to fuck another orgasm out of him with his relentless pace. He reaches back to pull a cheek away, spreading himself further open.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” he says in a half grunt, letting go of his cheek and clawing on a pillow, breath caught into a knot as the orgasm hits him.

Clark picks up the pace as Bruce gushes all over him. He slips off Bruce’s rim, leaving the hole gaping and pink giving Clark a little look at the rosebud. He takes his cock and rubs its width onto Bruce’s squirting pussy and engorged cocklet-clit.

Bruce shivers through the waves, hand moving down to pump his cock. He gasps when Clark pushes into his cunt, his slick and squirt making easy to, slips off as he withdraws, then replaces himself back in, causing him to let go of his cock. “Shit,” he breathes and breathes, trying to get a hold of himself but Clark is a piston fucking into his cervix and it’s near impossible. “Yes, yes, fuck it, make that pussy cum!”

“Tell me when you’re going to come,” Clark bends forward kissing his shoulder and back.

He groans, again feeling the rapid climb to an orgasm. “I’m cumming again,” he whines. “Fuck, I’m cumming again! Keep fucking it just like that…!” he pulls on Clark’s hair to bring him down for a kiss, then struggles to find something to hold onto as he hits another climax.

He grunts low and long from his chest as he again gushes onto Clark. The alpha pauses, biting his lip, giving Bruce a bit of a reprieve, shivering and trembling, waiting for the waves to pass. When he’s caught his breath, Clark starts to move once more.

Bruce reaches in between his legs and pulls Clark out. “Put it back in my ass,”

Of course, Clark obeys. For others, the omega serves the alpha. It’s quite different for them. It is Clark who serves Bruce; it is he who exists to satisfy his omega’s carnal pleasures.

“Yes, yes,” Bruce whimpers. Clark’s just pushed in and he wants to come again.

Clark pulls Bruce up from the sofa, pressing Bruce’s back against his chest, holding him steady from his neck. “Are you gonna come again?”

“Mhmm,” he pants, clinging onto Clark’s forearms, digging his nails into the skin, or he’ll fall off the sofa.

The sounds their bodies make are filthy. Bruce’s nethers are sopping wet with his own slick, squirt, and the lube, dripping down his thighs, pooling under him on the leather sofa, soaking the carpet below them.

“You like it better up your ass, Bruce?” Clark says lowly into his ear. “You like coming from your cock hungry asshole?”

Bruce nods.

He smooths a hand down from Bruce’s hip to his cock, stroking a few times and earning a gasp from the omega. “Who would’ve known you’d be a nasty anal slut?”

“Fuck, fuck,” Bruce hisses, reaching for his cunt and rubbing furiously, racing after another orgasm. “I’m cumming…!” he gushes into his own fingers and Clark fucks him through it.

Slowly, Clark lowers Bruce back down on the sofa, he himself panting. “My turn, Bruce,” his hands clamp down on Bruce’s hips with a solid grip but not enough to cause any unwanted discoloration, and Bruce grasps at the sofa’s backseat to steady himself. “Come as many times as you want,”

He moves and chases his own orgasm. He moves in the pace he knows Bruce likes, pumping in and out of him long, fast, strokes.

“Like that! Just like that—oh, Clark, I’m gonna cum again!” Bruce mewls, drenching Clark anew with his juices.

With a swift move of his hand, Clark hits a cheek to make Bruce clench around him. He does it again on the other, making Bruce groan and shriek with every hit. Clark doesn’t let up. He keeps going, keeps fucking this greedy little stretched and lube-sloppy hole as he feels the heat pool rapidly in his gut.

“Cum inside,” Bruce begs, hand again in between his legs, rubbing at his oversensitive omega cocklet and cunt. “I want your cum, make me cum!”

Clark comes. He comes and he doesn’t stop moving. He watches his cock fuck in and out of Bruce’s hole, his cock coated in a semi-translucent fluid mix of cum and lube. And like the tramp Bruce is, gushes one more time. 

The pseudo-alpha slides out, and the lube-cum mixture flows out of Bruce’s gaping asshole, reddish-pink, and looking very much fucked out and satisfied. He smirks. 

Bruce is leaning on the sofa’s backrest, panting, his toned back covered in a sheen of sweat, thighs shaking, and the leather sofa and carpet doused and ruined from the bodily fluids and lube. They’d have to dispose of and replace it.

Clark sits next to him on the sofa and gathers him onto his lap, gently handling him, avoiding any sensitive areas that would set him off once more. “Hey, hey,” he whispers, “You good?”

He’s still trembling, but he nods. “I’m good,” Bruce leans into him for a kiss. “Really good, just give me a second,”

“Good,”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote something nasty.


End file.
